A Night of Games
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: In which: Jasper realizes he has a crush on his best friend, Edward realizes Jasper likes him and Jasper doesn't know his feelings are returned. Oh and also, Edward is quite the tease. Slash. E/J AH AU


Title: A Night of Games

Pairing: Ed/J, Mentions of Em/R

Summary: Jasper realizes he has a crush on his best friend. Edward realizes Jasper likes him. Jasper doesn't know his feelings are returned. And Edward is quite the tease. Slash. E/J AH, AU

Rating: M (but no sex- just "mature themes")

Word Count: 14,786

Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. Although if I did, I'd make them do naughty things to each other and sit back and watch the fun ;) I also don't own any song lyrics- that privilege goes to She Wants Revenge and their record company.

Warning: The boys are 16 in this fic. It IS legal, as it is the age of consent in WA, but it might be a bit squick for some of you.

A/N: Had a plot bunny that wouldn't let me go. No beta. _Thoughts and memories are in italic_s.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<br>****Friday  
><strong>**11:00am**

I continued my daily dose of "daily denial" time. Looking around the Biology classroom my eyes settled on Rosalie Hale: two rows to the left and a row in front of me. Her hair was in perfect golden locks that cascaded down her shoulders and settled in the middle of her back. It showed off her long, slender neck and made her bright blue eyes pop. I tried to think about what it would be like to get lost in those eyes, what it would feel like to run my hands through her hair in a moment of passion. I couldn't do it- maybe because she was dating my best friend's brother.

Giving it up as a lost cause I let loose a sigh and decided to try someone else. Peeking to my right I attempted to ogle Jessica Stanley. Like any normal hot-blooded male my age I focused on her boobs. The girl seriously had some of the biggest tits I've _ever_ seen. And well, she was a flirt so every time she moved or laughed she would do this thing where she made them bounce a little. She was taking this moment to flirt with her lab partner, Mike. As a result, the twins were bouncing quite a bit. With a grimace I pictured her topless. Then, swallowing an uncomfortable lump in my throat, thought about what her boobs would look like without a bra. I wanted to puke. They were so large they probably looked like saggy grandma boobs without anything to hold them up. I once again averted my eyes.

Next to me sat Mary Alice Brandon. She was one of my best friends. Her short, spiky black hair made me smile and her pale skin looked nice but I couldn't even begin to try to objectify her; she was like a sister to me. Moving right along then: Bella Swan. She was slender, which I suppose is nice. And her hair looked soft. She had nice lips I guess. But, she was so plain, like she could be anybody really- nothing about her stood out. Eventually I made it through the rest of the girls in my class, not finding a single person, or hell, even a single feature on a girl that made my blood boil.

I pounded my fist on the desk in frustration. Every head in the room turned to look at me and Mr. Banner stopped his lecture about cell mitosis and gave me a questioning tilt of his head. I gave a small smile in attempt at reassurance and ducked my face, my cheeks burning red. Alice poked me in the side and asked if I was okay. Again, I smiled a little and looked away. She kept staring at me hoping to get me to spill. In avoidance I turned the other way and my eyes landed on the one person they'd been trying to avoid.

Edward Cullen: my best friend was looking at me with questioning eyes and furrowed brows to see if I was okay- after all, it wasn't every day that I pounded my fist on the table in the middle of class (no matter how boring the subject was). That's right, my: beautiful, sexy, geeky, FUCKHOT best friend was staring at me. And just like that my game of daily denial was over. And surprise, surprise, I'd lost. My heart rate accelerated and my cock jumped in my pants. A smile automatically lit my face and I nodded to show him I was fine. His answering smile would have made me weak at the knees if I had been standing. As it was, it sent a trail of shivers though my whole body.

I waited until he turned his head back to the front of the classroom and gave myself a second longer to stare at him. My brain had no problems showing me images of what he might look like spread out naked and hard on his bed; nipples erect and cock straining to be touched. _God Damn It_! Why couldn't my body respond in normal ways? Why did I have to feel these things for Edward? Why couldn't I feel them for another boy, someone who hadn't been my best friend for the last seven years? Better yet, why couldn't my body respond to females?

The rest of the class passed in a blur. I tried to pay attention to the lecture and tried even harder to look like I was taking notes. What I succeeded in however was sifting through fantasy after fantasy in my head: all staring Edward and myself. There was one about a shower and another about a plane ride. A third fantasy featured a dance club. A fourth involved a hot tub with strawberries and a fifth was about the bench in the boy's locker room. Each time I would shake my head a new picture would form and I'd have to work at coming back to present time again.

I hadn't always had a crush on Edward. In fact, up until two weeks ago I hadn't really liked anyone- ever. I thought I was a late bloomer or asexual or something. Edward didn't really talk about girls either so I never really noticed it. Sure, other guys at school were always checking out girls or bragging about how far they'd gone on their last date; but for Edward and I it was normal not to talk about girls. I guess he just focuses on his schoolwork too much. And me, well, now I guess I know what my problem is- I like boys, or, I at least like _one _boy.

_We'd been at my house taking advantage of the sun shining by going swimming in my pool. I don't know why this particular time was so different because we'd been swimming loads of times before. It was getting late and the sun was setting behind the fence so we decided to head in before it got too cold. I climbed out first and grabbed both our towels, turning around to hand him his. _

_As I turned, he was climbing up the ladder and the sun hit the droplets of water falling off his skin before they made their way back into the pool below. I'd seen several beer commercials on TV where some supermodel walks out of the ocean dripping wet and it's my understanding that men find that attractive. But it wasn't until that moment that I understood why. Edward was positively _ethereal_ soaking wet. He shook his head to get rid of the excess water in his hair and the sun made his highlights of copper shine. Taking the towel, he wrapped it around his waist and started walking toward the door._

_I remember staring after him, glued to the spot. He just kept walking, asking if we should order pizza for dinner. Finally, he realized I wasn't behind him and turned around to see what was up. I must have had a funny expression on my face because his eyes widened and then he started to laugh. His eyes went from being wide to being crinkled and all his teeth showed- they were perfectly straight and white. I fell. Literally. Just tumbled to the pathway and scrapped my knee because I was dazzled by my best friend's smile. _

_My heart was fluttering and my cheeks could win against a tomato in a "who is more red" contest. The next thing I knew, Edward was next to me with his hand on my back asking if I was okay. I think I nodded but I was more focused on the heat of his hand than anything else. I made up some excuse that had him leaving early because I couldn't handle being around him after what had just happened. We haven't hung out since. He invited me to hang out last weekend but I told him I had too much homework. Wednesday's excuse was that I had to take my grandma to the doctor's office. I don't even have a grandma and Edward knows that- but thankfully he let it slip. I'd also been avoiding him at lunch,_ _pretending that I needed to go get extra help on my Spanish homework. _

The bell signaling the end of class brought me back to my senses. I gathered my stuff and started to head out the door toward lunch when Alice stepped in my way. "Just what the hell has been _wrong_ with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself. You're jumpy and I always catch you staring off into space. Why won't you talk to me?" I felt a little bad because, honestly, Alice is one of my best friends but I didn't know what to tell her. How do you tell someone you've known for years that you think you might be gay and lusting over your best friend? So instead I answered with, "Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to worry you. I've just been really tired lately." And I had. I haven't been getting much sleep between the stress and the constant wanking to the images in my head. "I'll try to get some sleep okay? Really, I am sorry."

She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe me but I ignored her and headed to lunch. I wanted to continue to avoid Edward because it was just too awkward to be around him, but I missed our friendship. So, after getting my food I sat down next to him at our usual table. He had his head buried in a book, reading glasses pushed up on his nose, his plate of food completely forgotten in front of him.

"_1984_? Come on. That's got to be what, the tenth time, at least, that you've read it. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a creepy stalker and George Orwell needed to watch out," I teased as I realized what book it was. He jerked and almost dropped it in his salad. I guess he didn't hear me sit down.

"What, not pretending I don't exist anymore?" he questioned as he set down the book. I winced and looked down only to jerk my head back up when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He was grinning at me and winked before saying, "I was only joking. Shit Jasper. You okay man? I know something's going on and you obviously don't want to talk about it but, dude, you're my best friend. I'm here. Okay?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and tried to think of what I could tell him. I settled on part of the truth. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend right now Edward. I just…it's just….I've had a lot on my mind. But that doesn't excuse anything. I promise I'll tell you what's wrong when I can. I just can't tell anyone yet. I'm sorry." Hopefully he would accept my apology and I could simply try to be his friend again. The whole business of falling for your best friend sucked. Obviously I thought he was hot, but that wasn't everything. We had been friends forever and I never wanted to loose that. I _couldn't_ loose that.

"No worries Jasper. I'm just happy to see you like yourself again. So, wanna come hang out tonight? Esme and Carlisle are out of town. They're at some conference in San Francisco about lung caner or something. Which means Emmett will have Rose over. And I really don't want to have to pretend not to hear them have sex all by myself. What do ya say? We can order pizza and play some wii. Come on."

"Yuck. I don't blame you," I grimaced. "I remember the last time we heard them. You'd think they would learn to be quiet... Sure, I'll come over. On two conditions: One, we turn up the music so we don't have to suffer, and two, we get to play Mario Kart." I knew Edward wouldn't say no but he _really_ hated Mario Kart- probably had something to do with the fact that I always win.

Now it was his turn to grimace. "Mario Kart? Do we have to? You know how much I hate that game." He looked at me and started to pout. It made his lips stand out and I had the sudden urge to lean over and kiss him. I blinked and shook my head to clear it.

"Yep. I'm not coming over unless you agree to play. And that's final." I smiled at him, waiting for the moment when he would give in- he always did.

He tilted his head to the side and brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin and began to stroke it, pretending to think it over. "Hum…Well…" He smirked at me and winked again as he said, "Fine. Be that way. But that means we get to play Wii Sports Resort." He grinned, knowing I would consent- I always did. Wii Sports Resort was the _one_ game he owned that I _could_ _not_ win at. Sure, the bowling was okay, but the sword fighting was a lost cause.

Eventually, after my own show of pretending to think about it, I nodded. I don't even know why we pretended to fight about it anymore. We both care too much about the other person to let a few lost games get in the way of our friendship. "So, what time should I get there?" I asked. "And am I spending the night or should I ask my mom to come pick me up around 10?"

"Dude, you really need to get your license. You are _way_ too lazy for your own good. Hell, _I'd_ take you home, but the Volvo's in the shop and there's no way Emmett would let me take the Jeep. Just spend the night cause 10 sounds like way too early for you to go. Sound good?"

I had to think it over. Yes, going home at 10 would seem like I was there for no time at all; Edward and I were night owls and could spend half the night playing games. But, if I stayed the night, I'd be sleeping in the same room as him. He always took the couch, giving me the bed, but it was still in the same room. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, knowing Edward was only a few feet away, completely vulnerable. But I missed my best friend. This had been the longest conversation we'd had in two weeks and I didn't want to let us drift apart just because I was too scared that I might get an erection while watching him sleep.

So, I agreed and we settled on seven o'clock for tonight. I finished my lunch and we talked a little, but mostly we just sat in comfortable silence while Edward continued to read. I watched as he turned page after page, grinning or frowning here or there. When the bell rang I told him I'd see him later that night.

**EPOV  
><strong>**Friday  
><strong>**6:55 PM**

I paced the waiting area next to the door waiting for Jasper to get here. He'd finally be here in about five more minutes. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. I'd been planning tonight for the last week. Well, if I was honest with myself, I'd been planning it long before that.

_Three years ago I discovered that I am gay. I'd been helping Esme clean out the attic when I'd run across a stack of old magazines. There were the usual: _Car and Driver_, _Backpackers Magazine_, and _Health and Beauty_. When I dug down farther I discovered that the stack held a few _not so normal_ titles as well: _Dressing for Pleasure, Janus_ (which had a picture of a whip and something that looked like a ping pong paddle with holes in it on the cover) and surprisingly_, Playgirl_._

_I was shocked. It made sense to me that men would continue to look at porn once they were married, and I didn't think anything less of Carlisle because of that. But I was beyond surprised that the woman I'd begun to think of as my mother would own such a magazine at all- let alone after she married and started a family by adopting Emmett and I. _

_I had been so confused as to why she would want to look at a magazine when she had the real thing right in front of her. Curious about what could be so special, I opened up the cover and felt the pages slip through my fingers and onto the floor. There, staring at me with hooded eyes was the most beautiful person I had ever seen; I didn't even stop to think about the fact that he was a man, not yet. I remember looking over my shoulder to make sure Esme was still busy dusting off the old picture frames and then grabbed the magazine and hid it under my shirt. I told her I needed to use the restroom and made my way downstairs._

_Once in the bathroom, I locked the door and turned on the fan so nobody would hear the noise of the pages turning. I flipped through page after page of mostly naked men, becoming aroused. When I got to the centerfold I set the magazine down and unbuttoned my pants. Once they were loose enough, I began to masturbate. This was nothing new; I'd done it before, several times in fact. But, I'd only ever thought of images in my head, never thinking of real people, not even thinking of a particular gender, just hot lips around my cock or smooth skin pressed against mine. That was the first time I'd had a visual and I climaxed quickly. _

_Ashamed, I snuck the magazine back up into the attic and then back into the middle of the stack. I continued working in a different area of the attic until it dawned on me that I had masturbated while looking at a _man_. At the time, I was more ashamed of the act itself- that I was looking at my mother's porn. I had been surprised at the realization at first but the more I had thought about it, the more it made sense. I'd not been attracted to any girls at school and had always admired men during the Olympics. _

_I spent the rest of that afternoon in silence, seemingly hard at work. By dinnertime, I'd made three discoveries: I was gay, I needed to tell someone before the secret made me burst, and I had a crush on my best friend. The realization that I was gay came shortly after the realization that I was jacking off to a picture of a man. It wasn't long after that that I began to think of the boys at school. I knew I wasn't attracted to any of the girls, but I was curious to see if my new discovery would lead me to think differently about the boys. The next few hours were filled with thoughts of Jasper: his golden locks, his tan skin, the southern accent he would still get when he was tired, the way he smiled, his small but muscular frame, etc. _

_After thinking about him, I knew I couldn't keep my secret to myself. But I also knew I couldn't tell Jasper. He was my best friend and his dad was in the military. I didn't know a lot about being gay but I did know that the military frowned upon it, and that meant that Jasper probably would too. So, I decided I should tell Esme instead._

_We'd had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that night. I know because I remember thinking about how I was eating balls and privately snickering to myself. Once we were done and Emmett had started on the dishes, I asked Esme to come to the attic with me. I sat her down in one of the old dinning room chairs and told her that I had something to ask her. Then, going to the magazines, I pulled out the _Playgirl_ I had been looking at and hid it behind my back before going over to her again._

_I told her I had been going through some of the stuff in the boxes in the corner earlier to see if there were any old books that I could take to my room. And I told her that while I had been looking, I found a stack of old magazines. Her eyes got wide and I could tell she knew what exactly I had found. Then came the hard part. I asked her if I could keep one of the magazines I had found. She got a guarded expression on her face and asked which one. I pulled it out from behind my back and handed it to her. _

_Her eyes got huge and she was silent for a few minutes before responding, "Edward dear, this is a magazine full of nude men…Is there….Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Her voice was gentle and her expression was open so I knew she wasn't disgusted with me. But I didn't know if she was okay with it. _

_Gathering the rest of my nerve I had replied, "Esme…Mom, I think I'm gay. I…Is that okay?" _

_She pulled me into her arms and whispered that she still loved me. We spent the next hour together talking about it. She ended up giving me the sex talk- which was sufficiently awkward. She also told me that I couldn't have the magazine yet, that I was too young. Then she asked if I had a crush on anyone. I couldn't hide it from her and when I told her and she smiled, I was glad someone else knew. She asked if she could tell dad, and I agreed that Carlisle could know. She's been my biggest support sense. _

_Carlisle was fine with it after he got used to the idea; even giving me a stack of gay magazines for my 16__th__ birthday. He had blushed like crazy when he handed them over but I appreciated the support, and the pictures weren't bad either. Emmett laughed like a giant bear when I told him last year. He asked if I was fucking Jasper and when I told him no, he asked if I _wanted_ to fuck Jasper. I told him yes. He's been trying to drop not so subtle hints every time my best friend has come over since. _

"Ding Dong. You-who…Ya there?" I was ripped out of my memories by Jasper himself. He was standing in front of me with his hand raised trying to get my attention. "I've been knocking for like the last five minutes. You okay man?"

I couldn't believe I had spaced out like that. I smiled and started to chuckle to myself and told Jasper I was fine, just spacing out. I told him to take his stuff up to my room and meet me in the kitchen cause I had a surprise for him. Unbeknownst to him, I'd made him dinner.

_When we went swimming two weeks ago, something had happened. All I know is that we were swimming and having fun like normal when he suddenly changed. I had climbed out of the pool and he just stood there staring at me for a long time before he handed me my towel. I convinced myself that my brain had made up what it wanted to see and continued on to the door like nothing had happened. _

_He wasn't behind me. Confused and a little concerned, I turned around to see if he needed help or something. What I saw nearly made me faint. Jasper was standing there, dripping wet, towel hanging limp in his hand all but forgotten, and he was staring at me. His mouth was open, like his jaw had dropped. But most startling of all was the fact that he had an erection. My eyes widened at the sight and I had to swallow before it became evident I was drooling. The look on his face made me laugh because it was a crazy mixture of confused and aroused. _

_Then, two things happened very fast. First, he dropped to the ground, hard. When he didn't get up right away I went over and put my hand on his back to make sure he was okay. He'd scraped a knee but seemed physically fine other than that. Second, he told me to leave. He made up an excuse that he needed to clean his room before his mom came home from work and, for some reason, I couldn't be there when he did it. I realized the tactic for what it was: he just wanted me to leave. At the time I convinced myself that he was just embarrassed about the erection and didn't know how to laugh it off like any normal teenage boy. _

_On Monday at school, he had completely ignored me and when I asked him what he was having for lunch, he told me he wasn't eating- that he was going to the Spanish classroom for extra help. As the week went on and he dodged my every attempt to talk to him, I went from amused at his discomfort, to concerned. His avoidance had to be more than about the erection. It was perfectly natural that boys got them at the most awkward of times and I completely understood how annoying that could be. _

_It wasn't until last weakened, one week after the swimming incident (as I so scholarly called it in my mind) that I began to wonder why he'd gotten aroused in the first place. Before, I wouldn't allow myself to believe that it was because of me. I thought that maybe he was thinking about a girl at school or maybe even a porno he had seen or something. But, when I thought back to the way he acted at school, it didn't add up. _

_So, for this last week, I'd been watching him like a hawk. Alice noticed right away that something was up and confronted me on Tuesday. She asked if Jasper and I had a fight and when I told her _no_, she asked why we weren't talking. I told her she would have to ask Jasper because I didn't know. If other people were seeing it, then it wasn't all in my imagination. He was avoiding me. Just _me_. _

_As I watched, I noticed that he had been spending a lot of his time looking at the girls. If it were anyone but Jasper, it would have been creepy. As it was, it was rather amusing. He would stare at their breasts and then frown in confusion or frustration- it was hard to tell which- before he would look down at his lap and sigh. All it took was two days for me to realize that when he looked at me, and then his lap, he would turn scarlet and look away- _very_ quickly. _

_There was no other explanation for it, he was attracted to me- he _had_ to be. By Wednesday, the avoidance became too much and I asked him if he wanted to come over after school. He told me he had to take his grandma to the hospital. His grandma had died last year. I pretended to accept his explanation, trying to give him a little more time to come to terms with his feelings. Obviously, he was shaken up by the idea. I couldn't tell if he was scared that he liked guys; or that he liked me._

_Today in science, I watched as he looked at each girl in the classroom. When he slammed his fist on the table and everyone turned to look at him, I wanted to shout for everyone to leave him alone- that he was going through a life-altering realization and didn't need them to butt in on his business. What I did instead was pretend to be shocked like everyone else. When our eyes met, and he started to blush I knew I couldn't just sit back and wait anymore. He had to know how I felt, and soon, or it might be too late and he might avoid me forever._

_So, I devised a plan. I sat down at lunch, put on my glasses, and took out my book, flipping it to some random page and pretended to read. But instead of actually reading, I planned. I was afraid that if I told him how I felt about him, he'd run. It had to be his idea that we start something. I had to make him believe _he_ had seduced _me_- not the other way around. When he sat down beside me I pretended to read, but really, I waited for him to speak- already willing to put the ball in his court. _

The conversation had gone perfectly. But it was just phase one of my plan. Phase two (cook him something special) started as soon as he finished putting his stuff in my room and got his butt downstairs. Speak of the devil…

Jasper came strolling into the kitchen and took a deep breath in before exclaiming, "Spaghetti? I thought we were ordering pizza?" I was worried that he might be mad that I'd cooked dinner but the shit-eating grin on his face made me know I'd made the right choice.

"Yeah well," I started, "I was bored and didn't have anything better to do. Besides, I know you have a pasta fetish and I wanted to make you happy. You've been acting down for the last two weeks. I guess this is my lame way of making you feel better." He was blushing crimson. "Is it working?" I couldn't help but smile that it was _me_ that was making him so flushed. And my brain quickly supplied other ways I could make his cheeks heat up; ways that involved my bed, his cock and my mouth. Now it was my turn to blush.

When he'd finally gotten himself under control again he replied, "Yep. It's working all right. Smells delicious." I motioned for him to sit at the table. Going to the cupboard, I pulled out two plates and set one down in front of him. Rather than setting my own place on the other side of the table, I set it in the chair to his left- I wanted to be as close as possible.

I set the veggies, pasta, sauce and the homemade meatballs on the table and sat down. I dished myself up and motioned for him to do the same. When both our plates were full I initiated phase three, touch as often as possible, into effect. "So, um, do you want to say prayers or should I?" He looked at me kinda shocked but smiled and told me I could say them.

He bowed his head and folded his hands. I had other plans. I reached for his hand and waited until he took the hint and placed it in mine. Then I folded our fingers together and began, "Dear Lord, thank you for this time with my best friend. Thank you for blessing us with the opportunity to eat without Emmett here to hog all of it." He laughed. "Thank you for giving us this delicious looking pasta and scrumptious balls," I paused and looked over at Jasper. Sure enough, the word 'balls' had made his eyes open and his breath pick up. I smirked and continued as if I had said it on accident, "…uh, meatballs. And Lord, please be with all the starving children in Africa who don't get the chance to taste my meat…sauce. Amen."

Jasper murmured, "Amen" as well and then promptly pulled his hand away from mine. He proceeded to stuff his face with the closest thing on his plate. It took all my restraint not to laugh. It was just _too_ easy to make him flustered. We ate in silence for a few minutes before I decided to continue my little game. Twirling more pasta onto my fork I put it into my mouth and moaned, slowly pulling the fork between my lips as my eyes fluttered shut. "So good," I whispered. When I'd finished my bite, I set my fork down and licked my lips.

I could hear Jasper's fork hit his plate and I so desperately wanted to look to see his reaction; but knew I had to wait a few seconds so it didn't appear deliberate. Judging enough time had passed, I looked up halfway through my next bite; as if I'd felt his eyes on me, "What?"

The look on his face made me instantly hard and I praised my good thinking earlier when I'd put on these jeans- they were really good at hiding Jasper-induced erections. Jasper's eyes were almost black with hunger and his lips were parted with a slight pout to them, making me want to pull him close and kiss the living daylights out of him. _Shit, that boy is attractive._

"Uh…you had a piece of broccoli stuck in your tooth?" he made it sound like a question.

Flashing my award-winning smile at him I beamed, "Thanks. I hate it when that happens."

Once again, we ate in silence. I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Right about now he would be trying to convince himself that he was over thinking things- that I hadn't really been doing anything out of the ordinary tonight. He'd be telling himself that he was imagining all the innuendos and chiding himself for believing that I might like him back. I know because I had been doing the same thing last week.

When we'd finished our meal, I stood up and began to take the dishes to the sink. "We have to put away the food before Emmett comes home if I have any hope of leftovers tomorrow. Want to help or would you like to go watch some cartoons or something?" I didn't want to seem like a bad host by making him clean up with me but he'd done it before; we hadn't been friends for seven years for no reason.

He easily agreed to help. I put away the extra food in the fridge and he started getting the sink ready to wash dishes. When I made it over to the sink he asked me, "I'll wash, you dry?"

I loved how easy it was just to be with him. Everything we did just seemed so natural. His newfound attraction for me could either bring that to a whole new level or could destroy everything. I hoped with all my heart that it would only make us that much closer.

After he scrubbed a dish, he'd hand it to me and I would rinse it off and place it in the drying rack. Every once in a while our hands would touch or our shoulders would bump and I would feel heat radiating through my body. It was easy enough to ignore my feelings for Jasper before, because I knew that he didn't return them. Now, everything we did had a new intensity to it- and he didn't even know how I feel yet. When he figures it out, I can't even imagine how amazing that will feel.

Dishes clean and table cleared, we made our way upstairs to the living room. Jasper sat down on one end of the couch and I sat on the other. The room was freezing. Earlier, I'd opened the windows and turned on the ac for a while. Then, I'd put all but one of the blankets in the wash.

Jasper grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He asked me what I wanted to watch and I told him I didn't really care. I had a few things on the DVR that might be good though. When he started to go through the list I could read the lines of confusion on his face. "These are all shows from the History channel," he told me. "You don't even like History." His forehead wrinkled and the corners of his mouth went down as he turned to look at me, questions swimming in his eyes.

"No. But you do." I left it at that; he'd make what he wanted out of it. I watched as he turned back to the TV, frown beginning to disappear but confusion still evident. He finally settled on an hour-long program about the civil war and pressed play.

I shivered; it was _cold_ in here. Getting up from the couch and pretending to look around the room, I found the blanket and sat down again- this time next to Jasper. "There's only one blanket. I guess Esme must have put the rest in the wash before she left. Is it okay if we share?"

He looked over at me and swallowed but nodded his head yes anyway. I loved it when everything worked according to plan. I scooted a little bit closer and pulled my feet up so my knees were leaning toward Jasper. Then, I wrapped the blanket around my feet and up to my chin, handing the rest to the blond beauty next to me. He smiled a little and shook his head back and forth, slowly- as if telling himself that he wasn't going crazy.

The program was actually kind of interesting and I learned a lot, so that's good. I've always enjoyed learning but I'm more of an Economics or Science person. Jasper has always liked Literature and History. I finally started to warm up about ten minutes in and probably could have pulled away a little so there was more space between us; but hell if that was happening.

After another half hour or so, I heard the distant sounds of the front door opening and two people walking up the stairs. Jasper was too engrossed in the show to notice. My lips started to twitch because I was trying to hold back my smile. I wonder how Jasper would react to what was about to happen.

"Aww. Aren't you two cute," Emmett stood smirking at the door. "What are you two lovebirds up to, all cuddled together like that?" If this hadn't been rehearsed, I might have been angry with my brother. But, as it was, I was looking forward to Jasper's reaction. He didn't disappoint.

Jasper practically flew out of his seat he jumped so high. His face, in excellent contrast to earlier this evening, had gone white and he looked guilty enough to have robbed a bank. "Uh…it's not what it looks like. We were just watching a show and it's cold in here…I…uh…isn't that right Edward? Back me up here man." Poor kid sounded panicked.

"Dude, calm _down_ Jasper, It's just Emmett. And yeah, Emmett, it's fucking freezing in here and mom put the rest of the blankets in the wash. Just go away." With that, I pretended to ignore Emmett as he gave a crude hand gesture and headed off toward his room with Rosalie. I cuddled back into the blanket like nothing had happened and continued to watch the show, also dutifully ignoring how ridged Jasper was now sitting.

The show finished in no time and I figured now would be a good time to go to my room to start playing some games. "So, ready to get your butt kicked at sword fighting?" I started to remove myself from the blanket and stood up from the couch, waiting for Jasper's reply before heading out of the room. He was still sitting down, hands covering his lap on top of the blanket.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there- just got to use the bathroom first."

_Oh, he so totally has a boner right now._ "No problem. I'm going to change into my pj's and get the wii and x-box set up. See ya in a few."

**JPOV  
><strong>**Friday  
><strong>**8:47pm**

Edward just went to go change into his pajamas and left me here with a _very_ uncomfortable problem. I had two choices: go to the bathroom like I said and take care of it, or try to get it to go away without ejaculating. I _really_ didn't want to masturbate in my friend's bathroom. But on the other hand, if I didn't take care of my not so little problem now, there's no doubt it would be obvious to even the most oblivious eye once I put on my sweatpants.

Deciding I'd chance it, I gave myself a few minutes to calm down and made my way to Edward's room. He was bending over a tub of video games by his TV, his ass on perfect display. I gulped and went over to the corner where I dropped my stuff. "Uh Edward…I'll be right back. I've got to brush my teeth and I'll just change when I'm in the bathroom."

He nodded his understanding, still busy looking through his games. I hope he didn't think it was strange that I was going to change in the bathroom because we'd always changed together before. Oh God, I was so nervous. _Shut the hell up Jasper and calm down. You've spent the night at Edward's how many times? It will be just like every other time. Stop being so paranoid. And stop talking to yourself._

Once in the bathroom I changed into a pair of grey sweats and an old blue t-shirt. I took off my socks and threw my dirty clothes into my bag. I brushed my teeth meticulously, making sure to get each part of each tooth. I wanted to take as long as possible in the bathroom because I was too nervous to go back to his bedroom. So I brushed my teeth again and then once more for good measure.

By the time I finally made it back to the room my teeth were very thoroughly cleaned and I even had a new layer of deodorant on. Edward was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with two x-box controllers in his hand. The lights were off, leaving the blue screen and one of the bedside lamps to illuminate the room. He smiled when I came in and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I was going to sit as far away from his as possible to avoid getting a boner for as long as possible so I ignored the spot he had tapped and sat on the other end. He tried to hand me a controller but it was attached to the machine and wouldn't reach all the way to me. "Sorry," he said. "I couldn't find any batteries so we have to hook them up to the x-box. That's why I wanted you to sit next to me; because the cord isn't long enough."

He said it so casually, like it wasn't a big deal to be sitting shoulder to shoulder with me. But there was something in his eyes; they were so bright and filled to the brim with emotion. I shook my head to clear it and moved over so that I was sitting next to him. I had to be imagining things. It was perfectly normal for him to be out of batteries. And the look in his eye was probably just a reflection from the TV.

Now that I was close enough, he handed me a controller and turned his on. The machine gave off a green light and I could hear the console starting up. The screen on the TV changed and I saw Edward's avatar appear. I remember when I helped him pick out the clothes it was going to wear. And just like that, I felt better, less nervous. This was _Edward_. We'd been friends forever and just because my feelings for him had changed, that didn't mean everything had to.

We bickered a little about what game we were going to start with but eventually decided we'd pick one we both liked before we moved on to games we weren't so good at. Left4Dead2 was the choice. Edward got up and put it in the counsel, choosing to play as Nick when the screen finally came up. As always, I played with Ellis- I had to stick to my southern roots, besides, Ellis was pretty badass.

Edward got to pick the first campaign and I got to pick the second. He chose his favorite, Hard Rain, and I choose Dead Center. We were at the part when the rain stated to come down really heavy when Edward started laughing. I pressed pause and looked at him, waiting for an explanation to the sudden laughter.

Once he got himself under control, he started to talk, "Remember the first time we played this?" I nodded my head, still unsure as to where he was going with this. He continued, "We started this campaign and we were just reaching the part with the ladder and I was asking you why it was called Hard Rain….and then, not two seconds latter, the rain started to pour. You…You," he was laughing again, "You looked at me and just said, in the most monotone of voices might I add, 'Well, Edward, I think we found your answer.'" Edward wouldn't stop laughing. And soon, I had to join in. It _was_ pretty funny.

When we were both under control again, I pressed play and we continued on. Eventually we came to the end of the campaign. Edward schooled me. He was using a melee weapon and I was using a gun so, his kills were through the roof compared to mine. Oh well, I still had fun. We started up Dead Center. This campaign wasn't as much fun because we'd played it so many times but it was still entertaining.

The car was about half way full of gas (and therefore the campaign was about half way done) when I began to hear a sound coming from the other end of the house. At first, I ignored it. But then. The noise got louder and louder until I couldn't ignore it anymore. From down the hall we could hear Emmett and Rose getting it on. Edward paused the game and quickly made his way over to the stereo by his desk. He pressed play and music started to play, drowning out the sounds from the other room- thank baby Jesus!

He turned around and just looked at me, an expression of horror and disgust on his face. I couldn't help it; I busted up laughing. Yes, it was disgusting to know that Edward's older brother was having sex a few doors away, but the look on Edward's face- priceless. When I finally stopped laughing and the game had resumed, I recognized the music that was playing.

Without taking my eyes off the screen, I spoke, "She Wants Revenge Edward? Really?"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, "It's the only CD I had in my room. Emmett barrowed the other ones last week and never gave them back. There is _no_ way I'm going to his room right now to get them. So…deal with it." He chuckled under his breath and continued on playing.

Eventually, we finished the game and set up the Wii. Edward said that because he did better at Left4Dead, he got to pick which game we'd play first. And he picked Wii Sports Resort, _that jerk_. I giggled to myself at my silly pettishness and settled in to get my ass kicked. Edward picked the Sword Fighting game but paused it before we had a chance to get started.

Before I could ask what was up, he smirked and said, "Want to try something? Whenever Emmett and I play, we up the stakes a bit. Whoever wins a round, gets to dare the other person to do something. What do ya think? Wanna try?"

_He wanted to play a game of Dare while playing a video game? What did he want to dare me to do? _I could think of a few things I could dare _him_ to do, things that included his hand, my cock, his lips, my nipples…_Get a hold of yourself Jasper. Stop staring like a gaping fish and answer the damn question._

"But…but that's not fair. You always win this game."

Edward smiled and answered, "Yes. But you're okay at some of the other games. Besides, you're really good at Mario Kart and we can play for that too. Come on. It will be fun." He pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes, "Please?"

I laughed at his antics and grudgingly agreed. I'd play along with this little game if he really wanted me to; I'd do anything for him. He smiled, stood up and got into a fighting stance with his wii mote held out in front of him, ready to start. I shook my head, smiling to myself and mirrored his stance.

We started to play, Edward's commentary making it difficult to concentrate, "Come on Jasper. You have to hit my sword if you want to win….stop swinging yours so wildly. You have to hit my stick with yours. Come on Jasper, it's not _that_ hard." It didn't help matters that the wii mote looked like….well…lets just say it was long and thin and Edward's hand was wrapped around it. _Gulp. _

Edward won, easily. He did a little happy dance and stuck out his tongue at me. "It's okay Jasper. Maybe playing with sticks isn't you're forte. Now…for your dare…" He giggled to himself and said, "I dare you to pat your head and rub your belly at the same time."

A burst of giggles left my mouth before I could hold them back. "Really Edward? Of all the things you could dare me to do, _that's _what you pick? Okay…if you insist." I completed the dare and smirked at him. He asked if I wanted to try again and even though I didn't, I gave in. He pressed play and the torture started all over again. He won, again. This time, my dare was to do ten pushups.

_Not cool Edward. Not cool!_ I was determined to win the next round to get back at him. But, once again, I lost. I gave Edward a mock glare as I completed the newest dare- to spin around until he said stop and then walk in a straight line. I don't know what it was about the wii, but it turned Edward into a little kid again. It would have been funny if I could just win a game.

I put my foot down and refused to play any more sword fighting. We moved on to archery instead. At least I could kinda play this one. We plugged in the nunchucks and got to work. Because Edward was fist player, he got to go first. I watched as he took his stance and fired. He missed and I smirked to myself. When it was my turn, I took aim and hit the target on one of its outermost circles. We took our turns back and forth and I eventually won. _Now…for his first dare…got it! _"Edward, I dare you to play the next five games with your left hand."

His mouth opened and it looked like he was going to protest when he smirked instead and turned his attention back to the TV. He pressed the 'OK' button again and started another game of archery.

**EPOV  
><strong>**Friday  
><strong>**9:37pm**

It was time to kick it up a notch. The stuff I said about the sword fighting seemed to be working well. Jasper was on edge and all I needed to do now was push him over. I rolled my neck and listened to it crack before stepping into the archery stance. I rolled my shoulders a few times to make sure Jasper was looking at them. I flexed my muscles so my arms were well defined and let loose. When the arrow hit the center of the target, I turned back around to look at Jasper.

His mouth was hanging open and he looked confused. "But…but…" he stammered. "But, I made you do that left-handed. How…how did you get _better?_"

I chuckled to myself before meeting his eyes. I lifted an eyebrow and answered, "Well Jasper, I aim better with my left hand. It's a lot stronger and knows how to hold a stick…if you catch my drift." My inner Edward was jumping up and down doing a happy dance when I saw the effect my little comment had on Jasper. His whole face and part of his neck had turned red and he was looking at me with panic in his eyes. When I flicked my eyes downward, I noticed his sweats weren't fitting as well as they had. He wasn't fully hard yet but he was getting there. My inward Edward jumped higher in success.

When his blush started to recede, I went in for the kicker, "So Jasper, which hand do _you_ masturbate with?" His blush returned like I new it would and I waited for his answer. I kept my face in a careful mask of mild interest while inside I was grinning like a fool. He blinked a few times before turning away and mumbling something I couldn't hear. "What was that Jasper, I couldn't hear you?" I asked.

Jasper turned so he was facing me again and whispered, "My left…I um…I masturbate with my left hand." Jesus, he was adorable when he was embarrassed. Little did he know he was playing right into my hand.

I walked up to him and took his left hand in mine and looked at him through my lashes. "Then maybe you should try using your left hand for the game. Maybe you'll do better that way." I let go of his hand and backed up, gesturing for him to take his turn. I know my cheeks were also crimson but I couldn't help it; Jasper's pull was just too strong and I had to touch him. After blinking a few times I was able to clear my head and put my mask back in place. I don't think Jasper even noticed the slip, as his eyes were trained on his hand still.

I cleared my throat and Jasper seemed to come back from whatever he was thinking. He shook his head, exhaled and tried to aim with his left hand. It didn't work. We finished the round and I won. I glanced at the clock, 10:00. Perfect. "I dare you to go knock on Emmett's door and run back here before he catches you." His eyes widened but he wasn't about to back down.

**JPOV  
><strong>**Friday  
><strong>**9:56pm**

My hand was tingling and my heart was racing. Edward had just held my hand after I'd told him that…well after I'd admitted which hand I masturbate with. And his eyes…they had shown with so much emotion it had momentarily taken my breath away. I heard him clear his throat and it was then that I realized he wasn't holding my hand anymore. I took a deep breath and took aim. I lost.

"I dare you to go knock on Emmett's door and run back here before he catches you." _He can't be serious!_ But he was. Emmett was in the middle of having sex with his girlfriend and Edward wanted me to go interrupt them.

I shook my head a few times to gather my nerve and headed out Edward's door. Walking to the end of the hallway was nerve-racking. I went slowly and tried to make as little noise as possible. When I'd finally made it, I raised my hand and knocked. Before they had time to answer the door, I turned around and started to walk as quickly as possible back to Edward's room. I wasn't fast enough.

"Jasper?" Emmett's voice made me stop in my tracks. Slowly, I turned around and gulped. _What was he going to do to me?_ What I saw made my heart skip a beat and my eyes go wide. Emmett was standing in the middle of the hallway without any clothes on, sporting an erection. "Jasper? Everything okay? Is Edward okay?...Japer?" I saw Emmett's lips moving but I couldn't respond. I was rooted to the spot. I'd never been attracted to the older boy but…Oh My God! He was _so_ hot and standing there naked, staring at me. I felt my cock jump in my pants.

Emmett's laughter brought me out of my stupor. Through his laughter he shook his head and stated, "Well what do you know, Edward was right." With that he turned around and walked back into his room, his butt flexing with each step he took. He had already closed the door before I thought to ask what he had meant.

Edward found me still standing in the hallway when I didn't come back to his room. I was still staring at Emmett's closed door with my mouth hanging open and my erection straining in my sweats. I hadn't even realized that Edward was there until his hand touched my shoulder. I jumped.

He stepped in front of me, hand still on my shoulder, and asked, "Hey. You okay man? You-who…Jasper… you in there buddy?" He shook my shoulder and that's what it took to bring me back to the present. Edward was in front of me and was touching me. He looked concerned and was asking me if I was okay. Slowly, I nodded my head and made my way back to Edward's room.

I sat on the couch and stared at the TV screen, willing my heart to stop racing and my erection to go away before Edward noticed. Unfortunately, he came back right away and there was no way for me to hide my problem. Edward looked at my lap and a smile came across his face and he chuckled, "So, did you hear something exciting then? Is that what happened?"

_Hear something?...Oh!_ I quickly jumped at the lie he handed me. "Yeah. Um…ha ha…I guess so. Sorry. It's rather embarrassing." I tried smiling but was still to nervous, embarrassed and turned on to do so; it came out as more of a grimace instead.

"No worries man. I get the most awkward erections all the time. Like the other day in class, in Mr. Banner's room, Mike said something and one just suddenly happened, ya know? Just forget about it. Let's just get back to our game. Sound good?"

I nodded my head and tried to concentrate on the Frisbee game in front of me. Edward was first but wasn't doing so well. By the time it was my turn, my head was back in the game and I did pretty well. Not well enough though, because Edward ended up winning- surprise, surprise.

He sat his wii mote down and walked over to his bed. I watched as he moved his neck from side to side and rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand. "Jasper, I dare you to give me neck massage." With that, he reached down and took off his shirt before lying down on his stomach across the bed.

Edward, shirtless, had my boner back before I'd even registered what he wanted me to do. Once it sunk in I was terrified. It looked like he wanted me to straddle his back while I gave him his massage. If that was the case, there was no way I was going to be able to hide my erection from him. I didn't know what to do. I settled for clearing my throat and buying some time to think by asking, "You want me to what? I'm not very good at giving massages Edward. It probably wouldn't feel very good."

He turned his head so he was looking at me and smiled, apparently at perfect ease. "I'm sure it will feel great. Come on, my neck is really sore. Besides, it's a dare; you can't back out. Please Jasper, please."

It took all of my resolve to walk over to the bed and climb on it. I could hear my heartbeat over the sound of the music and I'm sure Edward could hear it too. Closing my eyes for a few seconds I gathered my nerve and moved my right leg over Edward's body so that I was straddling him just above his butt. The slight amount of friction along my crotch caused my breath to audibly hitch. I prayed to whoever was listening that Edward wouldn't be awkward about this after it was done.

I bit my bottom lip and slowly moved my hands until they were above Edward's shoulders. Swallowing once, I moved my hands down and squeezed. The feel of his skin below my hands made my breath speed up and my mouth become dry. He was so soft and warm.

My hands moved of their own accord, traveling from his shoulders to his neck to his upper back. They danced along his skin making patterns here and there. And all the while, Edward was making sounds and talking, telling me what he wanted, "Yes. Right _there_ Jasper. God that feels good. A little more to the left. Ah! Harder. Ah Fuck. Yes! Umm…feels good. Jasper…umm feels so _fucking_ good." A moan followed by a sharp intake of breath and, "Shit. Right there. A little harder. Yes, Jasper, that's it! Shit."

Every sound he made, every slight movement of his body left me more and more turned on. My arms were shaking, not from excursion, but from holding myself back. He was driving me _crazy_! I wanted so badly to turn him over and pull him to me. I wanted to shove my tongue down his throat and tug on his hair. I wanted him to whimper for more, to cling to me and beg for me to take him. And every time he said my name or moaned he just kept feeding my fantasies.

_How could he _not_ know what he was doing to me? _The whole night he'd been overtly sexual but I'd been doing my best to ignore it, telling myself that I was reading too much into each situation. And then it hit me._ Somehow he'd figured out that I was gay and that I liked him. And he was teasing me; making fun of me._

_But no, Edward wasn't that mean. Was he?_ But if he wasn't doing this to bully me, why was he doing it? I just couldn't figure it out. The only thing I was sure of at this moment was that I wanted Edward and he knew it_. But what would happen now?_

I gave a few more squeezes and quickly made my way off Edward's body and to the couch. He came over and grabbed his wii mote but I was too embarrassed to look up at him. Instead, I tried to get things back to normal, "So, ready for me to beat you this time? Lets play again." If he could hear the panic in my voice he didn't say anything. He just pressed play and tossed the Frisbee.

He still had his shirt off and I watched his back flex in mild fascination as he tossed the imaginary object. His first three shots were way off the mark and his next two weren't much better. If I didn't know better I'd say he was distracted. When it was my turn I concentrated as hard as I could. I didn't think I could live through another dare like the last one. I _had_ to win.

By some miracle of God, I made over 200 points and beat Edward. I did a little victory dance, happy that I'd finally won. The song on the CD was just ending and gave me an idea. Turning to Edward I grinned and said, "I dare you to give me a mini concert. You have to sing along with the next song that comes on."

I climbed up on the bed and sitting with my back to the headboard, I brought my knees up to my chest and encircled them with my arms, ready to listen to my best friend sing. It never occurred to me that Edward was in choir and had an amazing voice. Therefore it never occurred to me that it wasn't a good idea to listen to your crush sing you a song. But I was a little too late for that realization.

Before the next song started, Edward walked over to the CD player and pressed pause, telling me he'd be right back. Confused, I nodded my head and waited for him to return. When he came back he was wearing his glasses and had his hairbrush in his hands. He started to explain before I even had to ask, "My eyes were getting dry and instead of adding eye drops I thought I'd just take out my contacts and put my glasses on. And the hairbrush is for a 'microphone.'" He smiled and pressed play, turning up the volume before moving to stand in the center of the 'stage' in front of the bed.

The music started and the first thing I noticed was that it was slower than most She Wants Revenge songs. Edward hung his head and moved his shoulders and right knee in time with the music, a smile appearing on his face when he recognized the song. When the lyrics started, his head popped up and he stared into my eyes.

The words he was saying didn't even matter at first. The tone of his voice alone left me breathless. When he sang, he sang with all that he had: voice, body and soul. His bare chest and hips swayed to the beat while his free hand was clenched in a fist, pulsing at his side in time with the music. His glasses, rather than hiding his eyes, made the brightness of them shine all the more. And his hair, as wild and unkempt as always, gave him a punk look, one that was offset by the dark rimmed glasses resting on his nose. In all, he looked like one sexy mother fucking nerd, and I loved it.

Once my eyes stopped ogling what was in front of me, I was able to listen again. And when I did, I finally registered what song he was singing- One Hundred Kisses. He stared at me, eyes shining and pleading; for what, I wasn't sure, but it captivated me nonetheless. As he sang, he moved when he felt the song called for it, reaching out with his free hand or banging his head with emotion.

_**And I hope to God that you're not pretending  
><strong>__**Cause if you are I swear I don't know  
><strong>__**What I'm gonna do**_

And he seemed to be singing just to me- for me. The lyrics felt so real coming from him. It felt like he really wanted me.

_**But I promise you that I'll be good to you  
><strong>__**If you promise that you'll try to love me too  
><strong>__**Somehow**_

My eyes hurt and I realized that I hadn't blinked for almost a minute. Blinking as fast as I could, I wet my lips and tried to keep my mouth from drying out. He moved from the front of the bed to the side, all the while keeping his eyes locked on mine and his body swaying in time to the music.

_**I'd steal a hundred kisses  
><strong>__**Before you'd say goodbye  
><strong>__**And then make a hundred wishes  
><strong>__**In the name of you and I  
><strong>__**Cause what we have is secret  
><strong>__**So don't let no one know  
><strong>__**The past can't come between us if we both just let it go  
><strong>__**Today's the perfect day  
><strong>__**Today's the day I tell you, ohhh**_

His face was so full of emotion. Every thought that flickered through his mind showed itself to me. It felt _so_ real. His shoulders stopped and his knees locked. He brought his hand up in a slow motion from his waist to his chest, extended out like he was reaching for me as he sang,

_**If you ever walk away  
><strong>__**Then I would die right there for you…**_

I'd seen Edward perform before. I'd been to numerous piano and choir concerts over the years we've been friends, but I've never seen him sing his heart out like this. I could tell he meant every word.

…_**And I know there'll be nights filled with tears  
><strong>__**I know that there'll be fights and fears  
><strong>__**But that's a part of it too**_

_**So do you think I have the slightest chance to be  
><strong>__**Everything to you  
><strong>__**Cause you mean everything to me**_

Earlier I'd been trying to find out why Edward was purposely teasing me. I think I finally figured it out. He liked me, _really_ liked me. And he was waiting for me to make the first move. I could see it in his eyes. The brightness I'd been seeing all night suddenly made sense. Edward wanted me like I wanted him.

_**I'd steal a hundred kisses  
><strong>__**Before you'd say goodbye…  
><strong>__**If you ever walk away  
><strong>__**Then I would die right there for you  
><strong>__**For you**_

He held out the last note and sat on the edge of the bed, still staring into my eyes. They seemed to be holding questions and I hoped I was able to guess the right answers. A silence formed between us, filling the few feet with a kind of electricity I'd never felt before. The next song started to play but I couldn't hear it. The beating of my heart drowned out any sound other than my breath.

My mouth opened and closed several times and I swallowed heavily. A chill went up my spine causing my shoulders to shiver and my eyes to momentarily close. When I opened them, Edward was still staring at me, questions screaming for answers.

I untangled my knees from my arms and crawled to the edge of the bed until I was as close to Edward as I could get. A part of me was shouting at me to leave and get the _hell_ away before we ruined our friendship beyond repair; it was a very quiet voice.

We were close enough now that I could see that the arm holding him up on the bed was trembling. His chest was moving up and down rapidly with each breath. Every third or fourth exhale, he would wet his lips and swallow.

My eyes stung like I was about to cry and I was surprised to find tears pooling at the edges of them. My brain had gone quiet, only concentrating on the look in his eyes and the texture of his lips. It physically hurt to hold back, so I let go.

I brought my hands up and gently removed his glasses, setting them beside me on the bed. My right hand moved to his face and traced it with the back of my fingertips. I rested my left hand on his shoulder; my thumb sliding over his smooth skin and my face moved so that it was right in front of his. The hand that had been tracing his face traveled to the back of his neck and started to knead the flesh it found there.

He closed his eyes and I no longer felt his breath on my face. He let out a low whimper before he opened his eyes and whispered, "Jasper. Please."

And my mouth was on his. The moment our lips met, I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. My eyes snapped shut and I tilted my head, moving my lips so his bottom one was between them. We kissed; two sets of lips and tongues connected again and again, teaching all they knew and learning all the other had to offer. When we pulled apart far enough to look into each others' eyes, the million pieces of my heart collided and once again I felt whole, only more so.

I moved so that I was sitting with my back against the headboard again, this time keeping my legs straight. Holding out my hand, Edward took it and I pulled him into my lap so that he was straddling me. His erection met mine and I moaned at the feeling. But, as wonderful as it felt, I didn't want release; at least, I didn't want release as badly as I wanted to just enjoy _this_ moment with Edward.

"Edward," I breathed. "Oh God…Edward." I folded him into my arms and buried my head between his shoulder and neck, just holding him close. His arms found their way around me and we sat there holding each other for a long time.

Now that I had him, I never wanted to let him go. I waited until it didn't hurt to pull away before I loosened my grip and looked at him. His eyes were wet and I could see tear marks running down his cheeks. I smiled at him, my exhale sounding like a half laugh/half sob. Reaching up, I dried his face with my thumbs and cupped his cheeks in my hands. I placed a quick kiss on his lips and leaned back.

There were things that needed to be said but I didn't know where to start. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again when I still couldn't find the words. Finally, "Edward, I'm gay."

He started to giggle. At first it looked like he was trying to hold it back but couldn't. Eventually he gave it up for a lost cause and started to laugh, loudly. I suppose I should have been offended that he didn't take my news more seriously but I wasn't. When Edward laughed my heart lifted, regardless of the reason behind it.

His laughter died down and he moved his hands from my hips to _my_ hands, just holding them in his. "Yeah, me too Jasper. I've wanted to tell you for years but I couldn't. Because if I'd told you then I would have had to…" Edward blushed and cleared his throat before continuing, "Because then I would have had to tell you that I had a crush on you. And I wasn't sure how you would take it. I like you _so_ much Jasper, so much it has been _killing_ me inside. And now…but now," a grin the size of Texas took over his face. "But now you like me too."

"I do Edward, I _really_, really do. Like you." We continued to stare at each other, smiling like fools until Edward yawned. I looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was only 11:30. I was so tired, and by he looks of it, so was Edward. I guess emotional outpouring can really take it out of you.

Yawning myself, I asked Edward if he wanted to go to sleep. He nodded yes and moved off of me, scooting to the side of the bed. He started to walk over to the couch and panic took over my body. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned to look at me with a frown on his face, a line forming between his brows. "To bed." He gestured to the couch and waited for my response.

_Oh_. "Oh." My heart constricted at the thought of him being so far away. "I guess…I just thought…" I gathered my nerved and requested, "Edward, please sleep with me." His eyes widened and I realized how that sounded. "I mean…that's not how I meant it. I'm not ready for anything like that yet. Just um…come sleep in the bed with me? I want to hold you." I ducked my head, trying to hide my blush and waited for him to turn me down.

He didn't say anything but I heard him moving around the room. There was a sharp click as he turned off the TV and a softer click as the now silent stereo was turned off. I saw Edward's hand come out and pick up his glasses and heard the sound they made when they were set on the nightstand. Then, I felt the rustle of sheets moving and the bed dipped next to me. Edward crawled in. His hand lifted my chin and he looked at me, smiling. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my nose and said, "I'd love to sleep with you Jasper." And he winked before adding, "and sleeping in the same bed sounds like it could be fun too." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

I took off my shirt and crawled under the covers. Before I got settled, I leaned over and turned off the lamp, making the room dark. Edward had his back turned toward me, one arm under the pillow, the other resting on his stomach. I scooted next to him so that we were spooning, draped my arm over him and intertwined our fingers. The position made me nervous, but content at the same time. Eventually my body and mind relaxed enough to let me fall asleep.

**JPOV  
><strong>**Saturday  
><strong>**9:24am**

A loud crashing noise woke me up with a start. My eyes snapped open and my body tensed. I felt Edward stir under me. I smiled when I realized we were still in the same position we'd fallen asleep in last night. Then, remembering I been awoken by a loud noise, I looked around for its source. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw Emmett (thankfully fully clothed) standing in the door.

He strolled into the room and looked at his brother and me. I didn't know what to do. This was his little brother and we were tangled together without our shirts off in his bed. Emmett was going to kill me! I tried to pull away from Edward only to be stopped by his hand holding me in place. Looking at him for answers, Edward smiled at me and turned his gaze onto his brother. I too looked back at Emmett.

He was still staring at me, arms folded across his chest. Suddenly, he started to laugh as he exclaimed, "About fucking time! God you two took your time. I was going to have to take matters into my own hands if Edward's plan didn't work. Glad to see you finally got your head out of your ass Jazz."

I couldn't believe it. Emmett was okay with it. In fact, he seemed happy. I could feel Edward relax next to me and I let loose a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay. Just then, a pillow hit my head and Emmett barked, "Get out of bed losers," but there was no malice in his voice and he was still smiling, "and get downstairs. Rose made breakfast. I expect to see you both dressed and ready for food in ten minutes." With that, he winked and headed out of the room.

Edward started to laugh and turned around so he was facing me. He leaned forward and kissed me, tilting his head to the side to deepen it. His hands pulled me closer and held me there. We kissed for a few moments before I remembered what Emmett had said and pulled back.

"Um…Edward?" He looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "What did Emmett mean, 'if Edward's plan didn't work?'"

He looked at me, eyes bright. A frown started to form on his face before he answered, "I'll tell you- _if_ you answer a couple questions for me first. Will you do that for me?" I was intrigued. Nodding yes, I waited for what he would ask. He sighed and said, "The day you started to have a crush on me was the day you realized you liked guys, correct?" I nodded yes. "That's what I thought. What day was that?"

I didn't want to tell him. I'd only liked him two weeks and from what it sounded like last night, he'd liked me for years. What if he was mad that I took so long? But, I told him I'd answer so I did, "Two weeks ago, at my house when we were in my pool. Well, more specifically, when we were getting out of the pool." I bit my bottom lip and tried to ignore the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I knew it!" His response shocked me. _He knew?_ "At first I was really confused when you were acting different. I thought maybe I upset you or you were having family problems or…something. Then, when you avoided me at school too, I began to replay that afternoon in my mind. And well, I guess I finally started to put together the clues.

You kept looking at all the girls at school and then you would stare at your lap and scowl. It was really funny for a while. Then it just became sad. I saw that you had a very different reaction after looking at me." Edward paused in his speech, taking my hand in his, he continued, "I've liked you for a long time Jasper, three years. And I never told you because I didn't want to loose our friendship. I couldn't scare you away. If for some reason I was wrong this last week, and it turned out you hadn't liked me, I didn't want to risk that. So, even though I was pretty positive you liked me too, I couldn't take the risk and tell you first. I was a coward Jasper.

Because I couldn't tell you, Emmett and I worked together on a plan for _you_ to tell _me_. We figured that if you got sexually frustrated enough, that you would have to tell me. And if you didn't notice anything weird going on last night, and you thought everything was normal, then I was wrong, and you didn't like me. Does this all make sense so far?"

I nodded yes, "I…I think so."

He continued, "I planned dinner the way I knew you liked it because I wanted you to know I care about you. I held your hand during prayers because I wanted as much skin contact as possible. Esme never put the blankets in the wash- I did; and I turned on the AC before you got here. I wanted an excuse to share a blanket with you so I made one. It was planned that Emmett would walk in and make the comment he did. I wanted you to see that I was okay with the idea of us together. The dare game was an excuse for me to find a way to touch you, or for you to touch me. I never planned the song- that one was all on you."

Edward smiled at me, hope shining through his eyes. I thought about it. What Edward did was manipulative and defiantly not something I could have done. _But did that make it bad?_ I didn't think so. In fact, I'm glad Edward acted, or we might never be together. The longer I thought about it, the more sense the whole plan made. And the longer I thought about it, the more impressed I was; the plan could have had some serious problems in it but everything seemed to work out like Edward had planned.

It was then that I remembered something else from last night. "Edward, what did you plan to happen when I knocked on Emmett's door?" My voice held an edge to it and Edward cringed at the tone. He knew he was in trouble.

"Uh…about that…um…Well…it _was_ Emmett's idea."

"It was Emmett's idea for him to walk out into the hallway naked with an erection?"

Edward sputtered and his eyes got huge. "He had an erection? That was never part of the plan. He was just supposed to answer the door naked, maybe hiding his penis behind the door and sticking his head out or something. The idea was that you might start to think about what I would look like naked! He wasn't supposed to go out there with a boner. I'm going to _kill_ him!" It took all I had not to laugh at the menacing look on Edward's face. Then, that look was turned toward me as Edward said, "Is that why you had a hard on when you got back to my room? Because you'd been looking at Emmett? Not because you'd been thinking about me?" His voice went from angry to hurt in a second.

"I…technically yes and no." Edward winced and looked down. I had hurt him and I had to fix it before something bad happened, but I couldn't lie to him either, "Yes, your brother is good looking, a blind man could see that. And yes, his cock is rather impressive, but…Edward, he reminded me of you. His skin is the same color as yours but yours looks softer. And his…ah-hem…seeing his penis just makes me want to know what yours looks like even more that I already did. Emmett is good looking Edward, but you're breathtaking. It's _you_ I've been fantasizing about the last two weeks, not him."

I kissed Edward and tried to convey everything I felt for him through it. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me, and how much I was hoping we could grow, together.

He pulled away and said, "Jasper, I hoped that after last night we might be together. But I never realized how amazing being with you could be. I'm not mad at you about what happened with Emmett and I'm not really mad at him either. I guess it happened and I can't do anything about it. I know you aren't ready to hear this yet, but…I _love_ you Jasper. I love you so very much."

My heart stopped, literally. I think it skipped a few beats then started to pump in overdrive. _Edward loved me? _Edward loved me! A grin overtook my face and my eyes started to water. Edward loved me! I had to say something, but what? A few minutes ago I wasn't ready to say those words back to him. But, now, now that I'd heard them said to me, I knew I returned the feelings, one hundred percent. Two weeks might not have been long enough to fall in love, but seven years sure as hell was.

I kissed Edward on the lips for a few long seconds then kissed him all over his face in quick little pecks: over his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his eyes and even his jaw before making my way back to his lips. "I," kiss, "love," kiss "you," kiss, kiss, "too." Kiss, "So," kiss, "damn," kiss, "much. Be my boyfriend?"

He nodded his head yes and his arms wrapped around me; our legs tangled together as we fought to get closer. We kissed for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. It was heaven. Too soon he pulled away and reminded me we had to get downstairs or Emmett would come looking for us.

We put on our t-shirts in silence and made the bed. Edward put on his glasses and we headed toward the door.

"Hey Jasper?" Edward had stopped at the door.

"Huh?"

"I dare you to kiss me when we get downstairs in front of Rose and Emm." He smirked.

I could feel my face burning up and shook my head no. I attempted to get passed the door so I could just get downstairs.

"I double dare you," he teased, not letting me leave the room.

Again I shook my head no and tried to get passed him.

"I double _dog_ dare you. You can't say no to a double dog dare Jasper, it's just not done." His tone was serious but he was grinning at me. I had a choice. I knew he'd let it drop if I really wanted him to. But, I decided to play his game; after all, I couldn't say no to Edward.

"Well, if it's a double _dog_ dare then I guess I'll just have to do it." I took his hand in mine and led him out the door; ready to face what was sure to be one _embarrassing_ moment downstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have a few ideas for short out takes for these two. The more people who review, the more likely they will get published- just saying ;)

-Laura

The link to the song in the story can be found on my profile.


End file.
